bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Northwest Morose: American Peephole
2002 TRT: 29:00 Premiere: April 15, 2002 Comedy/Drama/Political Satire The final episode of K Shawn's long-running KBVR show, this one was technically a Junk Production, with a bit of assistance from Bravado. In the show, all of the characters from previous episodes get bizarrely mixed and blended together. It starts with KShawn and Waldow, now playing Decline and Rosser Tin, dropping from the sky into this world - a world of confusion, interrogation, commercialism, and other prevailing aspects of the 'postmodern world'. In between some of KShawn's best shorts (Rocky 666, Sophia on Film, and Dancing Worms) and a parody of the recent 'I'm an American' commercials, Rosser and Decline try their best to escape their world. Unfortunately, it is hopeless, and things end the only way they could - everything blows up and everyone dances happily together. A fitting end for one of the best KBVR shows ever. Cast *K. Shawn Edgar *Shawn Waldow *Jenn Laharty *Alan Winston *Kim Turpin *Warren Blyth *Shelley Gaske *Jeff Welk *Erin Arbogast *Jonason Ho Production Crew *K Shawn Edgar Director, Writer, Editor *Alan Winston Camera Operator, Assistant Editor *Jenn Laharty Camera Operator *Kim Turpin Camera Operator *Warren Blyth Assistant Editor Trivia *Waldow managed to get injured in lots of ways on this one. Most famous, of course, is the scene where Rosser Tin falls out of the sky and gets hit with a half-dozen red, white and blue cupcakes. Warren was the cupcake-tosser, and well, Waldow took one right in the balls. Commentary I'm extremely happy that this one finally got made. Had been bugging KShawn for quite a while to finally do the last episode, and I'm sure he had been wanting to for a while as well. It made me really happy to see Shawn back behind the camera and in the editing room again. The show was fun, though the bloooper with Waldow is still probably my favorite part. ''-Alan Winston'' "What kind of show are you wanting to do?" was the question They asked me when I first feigned interest in producing one at KBVR-TV. I didn't actually care. I didn't even know the flavors TV show could come in. What kind? You mean like cartoon or western? Seventies tuck-N-roll cop show? After several days of avoidance and smokescreens, I made something up. Just to appease Them. The elite bastards! The prepackaged tyrants! I was an Artist! Couldn't They tell?! The show proposal I submitted was about six pages long, and filled with as many incomprehensible words as I could muster. It fooled Them. I was in. And I had my very own show: Northwest Morose. It was simply a show about shows. It was a way to get credit for makin shit up. Now that's over, and I've made this little thing called American Peephole as the show's finale. It stars some of the best people I've ever known. Hope you like it as much as I do. ''-K. Shawn Edgar'' Image Gallery help.jpg toad.jpg waldow_cupcake_face.jpg warrenwtf.jpg Category:Northwest Morose Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Warren Blyth Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Shawn Waldow Category:Alan Winston